


Too Much Dinner

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Excess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Dinner

Frodo pushed back his plate and placed his hands on his belly. “Delicious, Sam!” he groaned. “What should we do to work it off?”

The remnants of the fine dinner Sam had prepared were few and it pleased Sam to see it. Chicken pie, pork roast with gravy, lamb with mint jelly, roasted potatoes, steamed carrots, tender peas, pickled beets, sautéed mushrooms and warm, buttered bread had been consumed with an enthusiasm that made Sam’s heart swell with pride. Half an apple pie with clotted cream, and a couple of blueberry tarts soon followed. 

Sam smirked and waggled his brows.


End file.
